twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight War
First Edition and Second Edition History The "Twilight War" falls in the category of "alternative history" now. In the Twilight War world, Gorbechev died in the 1980s and the Soviet Union did not fall apart at the beginning of the last decade. Instead, the Soviet Union drifted into a war with China. This war went badly, and an attempt at German reunification lead to war in the West as well. In 1997, the war went nuclear, not a massive exchange but a gradual escalation. The U.S. government was devastated by a strike on Washington that took out both the President and the Vice-President. The war sputtered on until the spring of 2000 when the last NATO offensive in Europe was crushed by a Soviet counterattack. Remaining US forces were evacuated the following year; the war was effectively over. By this time the typical military unit in Europe and the Middle East was primarily interested in maintaining itself, and feudalism returned for awhile. While the big war was over, there were many little wars to fight to settle small but important issues such as who gets enough food to live through the next winter. It was common for forces to make up their losses through local recruiting, and not unheard of for prisoners-of-war to be enlisted. Meanwhile, the US was being split into three governments: *Civgov, headed by President Broward, whose election was not recognized by the Joint Chiefs. *The Joint Chiefs formed Milgov. *A right-wing movement called New America took power in enclaves in the South, the Rocky Mountains, and even parts of the Alleghenies for awhile. Third Edition History Regional Conflicts The Euro-Russo War The Euro-Russo War is the classic Twilight:2000 World War III setup in Europe. The Russian forces have occupied all of the former Warsaw Pact countries along with parts of Germany, Austria and Italy. NATO Forces are scattered throughout Eastern Europe, Germany, Spain, Italy and what is left of France. The Balkan nations are a chaotic mess of lawless lands. The Great Muslim War The Great Muslim War is just a name for a particular theater of operation in the Twilight War. By the end of 2012 it encompasses almost all of the Middle East and Central Asia. By including the conflicts in Afghanistan, Pakistan and India,there are over a dozen countries and ethnic groups involved in Muslim-on-Muslim fighting. The only non-Muslim groups fighting within the region are the three U.S. Army divisions in Kurdistan and the Israelis. By the end of the year, most of the fighting devolves into archaic means of attacking, with only a few mechanized units. The Saudis are the only well equipped units in the region. At a time when most transportation is provided by horseback, the Saudis still have operational tank brigades. Air superiority is determined quickly with the Saudis coming out on top. With all of these technological advantages, the Saudis gain no more ground than their Iranian counterparts. The North American Conflict The North American Conflict Has several major fronts: *Chinese forces have secured several small towns in the western United States. *Canadians claim large sections along the northern border, including most of New England. *American forces are fighting against an effective insurgency in northern Mexico. *Russia controls the rich oil deposits of Alaska and the northwestern Canadian territories. *The United States is split into rival factions trying to claim presidency and re-unite the country. Many cities and towns, however, are simply operating as individual city states. *The Southeastern U.S. has fared better than the rest of the U.S., creating a loose confederation of states. The War of Chinese Aggression Chinese forces occupy many countries in Southeast Asia. After the massive nuclear attacks by the United States, large portions of the surviving Chinese population seek refuge in newly absorbed Chinese conquests, solidify the Chinese occupation in these areas. Nuclear fallout and radiation from the U.S. Attacks blanket Southeast Asia causing millions of casualties due to sickness and death. Chinese forces control parts of Japan, Korea and the Philippines and all of Myanmar and Taiwan. The War of the Amazon The nations of South America have battled almost as the rest of the world. The wars in South America have been limited to mostly unpopulated areas and have been almost completely conventional, thus leaving most of their infrastructures intact. The Forgotten War of Africa Along the Mediterranean coast, Egypt and Libya have united in all but name, trying to become the dominant force in the area. Algeria is besieged by French refugees and nationals in the wake of the The Euro-Russo War and the major destruction in mainland France. The Southern parts of Africa, especially South Africa, the war is farther away. Life is still hard , but closer to "normal". Category:Twilight 2000 1st Edition Category:Twilight 2000 2nd Edition Category:Twilight 2000 3rd Edition